Detectives Don't Dance!
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: An international ballroom dancer is being stalked. Mac sends in Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer...undercover. What's harder, solving the case or teaching Danny to dance?...DL
1. Danny Don't Dance!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: I'm a HUGE Dancing With the Stars fanatic, and I think Shannon Elizabeth and Derek Hough are gorgeous together, and if they're dating, good for them! Sorry, off topic. Anyway, this just hit me while I was waiting for the elimination results tonight. Think it'll be a three shot, but it might turn out to be more if the reviews come in...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The beautiful blonde standing in Mac Taylor's office took Danny Messer's breath away.

Or, that could have been the elbow to the ribs from Lindsay Monroe.

...Either way, Danny was in trouble.

"What?" he defended himself. "Even you told me yourself you thought she was pretty."

"Yes, but _my_ opinion doesn't matter, Messer. I can look at a beautiful woman all I want. You, however, are taken. You are not allowed to look. Well, you can _look_, but most definitely _not_ allowed to _appreciate_," Lindsay Monroe replied.

"What'd you do this time Messer-wow, who's the blonde?" Don Flack asked as he came around the corner.

Danny looked at Lindsay and raised an eyebrow as if to say, _See_?

Then Flack received a slap to the back of the head, _NCIS_-style, from Stella Bonasera. "That's Annalise Stryker, she's one of the top ballroom dancers in the country. There's an international Latin competition in town this weekend. Annalise called the NYPD last night, claims someone was watching her at practice with her partner, and someone's been leaving threatening notes."

"So we're throwing together a protection detail?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe, but since it's such a high profile case, I bet Mac gets someone undercover. It could be a fellow dancer."

"All this over a trophy and a title?" Sheldon Hawkes asked. He'd joined the conversation a moment ago.

"Ballroom dancing is a cutthroat world," Lindsay explained. "I've seen dancers step on toes and swing into each other during practice rounds to throw the other couple off. It's about being the best dancer in the world."

"So it ain't all frills and short skirts," Danny said, earning him another hit, this time to the shoulder. "Ow!" he complained. But the hit hadn't come from Lindsay this time- it had come from Stella.

Just then, Mac looked up, saw his team standing outside, and motioned them all in. One by one, they filed into his office. "What's up, Mac?" Stella asked him.

"I assume you all know Miss Stryker?" Mac asked them. Most of them nodded, having been privy to Stella's conversation. "Someone is going undercover at the International Latin Ballroom Dancing competition. I need a close eye on Miss Stryker and her partner, Anthony." He looked at Stella. "How's the McDermott case coming?"

Stella shook her head. "Mac, I don't know if I can pull an undercover assignment along with that case. McDermott's court date is in a week and I'm still processing."

"You're the only one on the team with dance training," he said.

"That's not true," Stella said. She looked over at Lindsay. "Lindsay knows some."

All eyes turned to Lindsay Monroe. She shifted on Mac's couch. "Yeah, I took a few ballroom classes in college," she admitted. "Nothing too fancy, though, waltz, tango, swing, stuff like that."

"But that's enough," Annalise said. "I can have you twirling like a passable pro in no time, if you have a little bit of background and can remember the steps."

"Lindsay, how about it?" Mac asked her, his tone giving her no room to suggest anything but a-

"Yes, I'll do it," Lindsay beat him to it.

"Excellent."

"But she will need a partner," Annalise said. "There are no alternates here in New York City."

"What about someone from a dance studio?" Stella suggested.

"That's a good idea," Mac said.

But the thought of Lindsay Monroe dancing with another man made someone in the room protest. "I can dance," Danny said quietly.

"What?" Mac had heard him. He looked over at him. Then, "Really?"

Danny gave his boss a funny look. "Sorry, Danny. You just don't seem like the dancing type," Mac admitted.

"It's been a few years, but I think I can pull it together with Lindsay and Annalise's help," he defended himself. He looked over in the corner, saw the look Flack was trying to hide.

"All right then. Danny, you're in. You and Lindsay will report to Annalise at the competition in a couple hours to start practicing," Mac said. "Don't worry, Miss Stryker, you're in capable hands."

* * *

Lindsay tracked down Danny in the break room. "You don't dance," she accused him quietly.

He didn't say anything. "I do, too," he said finally. "A little."

"Danny, we're talking some of the best ballroom dancers in the world! And I've never seen you do anything other than shake your ass at the Policeman's Ball!"

"Yeah, Messer, where _did_ all this 'Mr. Suave Ballroom" come from?" Flack asked, coming inside.

"I can dance!" Danny replied. "It's just been a few years."

It was Hawkes, though, who figured it out. "You were jealous," he said. Everyone looked at him. "Aw, come on. His girlfriend's goin' undercover at a Latin championship and she woulda been bumpin' and grindin' with some other guy!" He grinned. "Danny was jealous!"

"That's what _I_ thought," Flack said with a grin. Then he started laughing. "Monroe, good look on your assignment, 'cause you're gonna need it." He and Hawkes left the break room and burst out laughing when they thought they were out of earshot.

They weren't. Lindsay turned to Danny. "So...exactly how much dancing have you done?" she asked him.

He looked at the floor. "Last time I danced anything but 'bumping and grinding' as Hawkes put it...was my senior prom."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "You haven't danced in...twenty years?" she asked him incredulously.

"It's been a few more than twenty," he replied miserably.

Lindsay groaned. Now, not only did she have to protect a high-exposure ballroom dancer and look for her stalker...but now the hardest part- she was gonna have to teach Danny Messer to dance!

* * *

**Aaaaanndddd...review? Like it, love it, hate it?**


	2. Men in Tights?

**Author's Note: So they booted off Marlee Matlin the other night, and I'm depressed. Guess I gotta go for Shannon Elizabeth and Mario now. Someone's gotta knock Kristi Yamaguchi out of the top...It just occured to me if you don't watch Dancing With The Stars, this means nothing to you. Sorry**

**On with the story!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lindsay finished pulling her hair back into a tight ballerina bun and smoothed down her tanktop and short black skirt. She was nervous. Suddenly college seemed like more than ten years ago, and her feet seemed a long way from remembering any of the steps. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Who was I kidding? Just remember, Monroe, it's only for one competition. You just have to be on the floor. You don't have to win anything._

_As long as Danny stays away from the moves he pulls when we go out, we should be okay...I think._

The door opened, and Annalise glided in, closely followed by her partner, Xander Reyes. Annalise wore a long skirt with a slit up one side and a longsleeved black T-shirt with a pair of heels. Xander was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black wifebeater. "Good morning, Lindsay!" Annalise greeted her. "You look wonderful."

"Yeah, I look the part," Lindsay said. "I definitely don't feel it, though."

"Don't worry, Xander and I are great teachers," Annalise said with a glance at Xander.

Xander nodded. "We're a man down, though. Where's your partner?"

_Surfing YouTube for dance lessons_, Lindsay bet. "He should be here soon. He's never been one for being on time."

"Someone said nine a.m.," Danny's voice called from the doorway. "My watch says 8:58."

Lindsay caught a glimpse of him in the mirror, but had to turn around. She gasped. "Oh, Danny!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he demanded.

Even Annalise and Xander were looking at him funny.

He looked down at his jeans and tennis shoes. "What?" he demanded again.

Annalise turned to Xander. "I'm going to start working with Lindsay. Please take him somewhere and get him some proper dancing attire."

Danny's jaw dropped. "What's wrong with jeans?"

"You can't move well in them," Lindsay explained. "Annalise is right, you need a wardrobe change."

Danny looked at Xander, who was grabbing a wallet. "What does she mean by 'wardrobe change'?" he asked him.

Xander muttered something to him as he led him out the door.

From the hallway, Lindsay heard Danny swear. "Hell no! I'm _not_ wearin' tights!"

Lindsay heard Annalise sigh. "This is going to be difficult." She looked at Lindsay. "He's never danced, has he?"

"Does the Macarena count?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

* * *

"Now, there are four dances in the competition tomorrow. You and Danny will be on the floor for the cha-cha, the samba, and the rhumba. We're going to start with the cha-cha."

Lindsay took a breath. "I remember this one, a little," she said. "A step, step, cha-cha-cha, right?"

"Good!" Annalise praised her. "Just remember that."

The door to the studio opened again, and Xander and Danny returned. Xander was looking a bit harried, but Danny...well, Lindsay had to admit, Danny looked _good_! He was wearing a pair of black pants and a pair of black dancing shoes. Xander had found him a tight green T-shirt to wear. And he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Much better!" Annalise praised. "Now, Xander and I will show you the cha-cha, and then we'll teach you."

Danny came to stand by Lindsay as Annalise went over to the CD player. "What d'ya think, Montana?" he asked her.

"It's a step in the right direction," Lindsay admitted. "But you've got a few more steps to learn."

"I'm startin' to feel it," Danny replied. But as he watched Xander and Annalise spin, turn, dip, and cha-cha across the hardwood, that feeling went away in a hurry.

_What did I get myself in to?_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he was dying. His face was beet red, and he was in shape! He played basketball and handball, but dancing was something entirely different. Posture, heels, toes, arms, fingers, eyes, neck, legs, torso, if any _one_ of those elements was out of whack, Annalise stopped them and made them do it again.

Lindsay noticed Danny was getting the steps, amazingly enough, it was just all the little stuff. He was a natural athlete, so patterns were easy enough to drill into him, it was just all the little stuff. Even Lindsay was having a hard time.

"Argh!" Danny yelled after Annalise stopped the music for what seemed like the twentieth time. He threw his hands into the air and stormed out of the studio.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay apologized. "I'll go get him."

"You two have improved a lot," Annalise said. "You're almost ready to put it to music." But Lindsay had had years of watching people to see if they were lying, and Annalise didn't quite mean her compliment.

"Yeah, and that's _one_ dance of four," Lindsay replied.

"Three," Annalise amended for her. "You're doing fine. Xander and I didn't catch on right away, either."

"She's right. I've dropped her more than my fair share," Xander admitted. "It's harder though, because you have to learn more than a few years' worth in two days."

"Danny is a natural dancer. There's a natural grace about him," Annalise admitted.

Lindsay had to keep from snorting. _Grace? Danny? Is she kidding?_ But one look at the professional's face, and realized she wasn't kidding. _Okay, so what can Annalise see that I can't?_

"I think the rest of the afternoon will be spent on the rhumba. It's slower," Annalise said. "Maybe Danny can keep up with it."

"The rhumba?" Lindsay asked.

"It's a very sensual dance. It's like you're gettin' it on right there on the dance floor," Xander explained.

Lindsay's jaw dropped. She and Danny had been together a little over a month. She suddenly had a flash-one night on his pool table...and then suddenly the image changed, and they were on the pool table, but Danny was in his dance pants and shoes and she was in a skimpy fringed number. _You've got to be kidding me_.

She could about _imagine_ Danny's expression.


	3. Let's Get It On

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: I have noticed a small error- in Chapter One, I named Annalise's partner "Anthony." But I've decided I like the name "Xander" better, and I don't know how to edit. Anyone wanna help me out? Do I delete the whole chapter or how does that work? I've never messed with all the little stuff before...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

After making the professional dancers pull the blinds in the studio and lock the door behind her, Lindsay made her way down the street. She knew exactly where Danny was headed.

Sure enough, he was just paying for the bratwurst from the corner vendor when Lindsay approached him. "Hi."

He nodded back. "Do they hate me yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. They understand it's frustrating. Actually, Annalise says you're doing very well. Enough so that we can move on to the next dance."

"And which one's that?" Danny asked her.

"You wanna buy me lunch, too?" Lindsay asked him, sidestepping the question. "I want what you've got."

Danny snickered. "You want two left feet and a pair of tight pants?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant," she insisted as he bought her lunch. They stood, watching the traffic for a few moments.

"So what's the next dance?" Danny asked. "Samba or rhumba?"

"Um...rhumba," Lindsay said.

"'A vertical expression of a horizontal wish,'" Danny quoted. Lindsay turned and looked at him in confusion. "Hey, you made me sit through _Shall We Dance_ twice. I picked up on a few things. J-Lo was pretty hot in that movie." He lowered his voice. "So kinda like that night on my pool table, Montana?"

She hit him in the arm. "I think we can _not_ mention that to Annalise and Xander."

"Finish your brat, Montana, and let's go get it on," he replied, snickering.

She sighed. _Well, at least he's starting to get in to it a little_.

* * *

"Yes! Yes yes yes!"

The voice belonged to Annalise Stryker. "Yes, yes, just like that!"

Danny looked up from where Lindsay was bent backward over his knee, her arms around his neck. He grinned. "That the way _you_ like it, Montana?"

She had to smile. The rhumba was by _far_ her favorite dance. "I don't know," she teased. "Maybe we ought to do it one more time, you know, just to make sure you know where to put everything."

Danny chuckled as he ran a hand lightly down her thigh. "I'm pretty sure I got all the steps down," he replied.

"Danny and Lindsay, that was excellent!" Xander praised them. "If you continue to perform like that, you could even place at the championship." He crossed the room to grab his water bottle next to the windows. "You look like you've done the rhumba all your-"

He stopped as his bottle slipped from his hands and he bent down to retrieve it.

Something crashed through the window where his head had just been. Annalise screamed as Xander covered the back of his head with his hands. Danny took a look at the brick and threw open the shades. He looked across the narrow alley to the building next to theirs. He couldn't see anyone.

"Everybody okay?" Lindsay asked Annalise and Xander.

Xander nodded from the floor, breathing hard. His eyes drifted to the brick, and he swallowed hard. "Close," he managed.

Lindsay looked over at Danny. "I think it's time we called Mac," she said.

* * *

Mac Taylor arrived a half hour later, joined by Hawkes and Don Flack. Mac sent Flack and Hawkes over to the building across the street. Then he turned to his CSIs.

He had to do a double-take when he saw Danny. This was _not_ the Danny Messer he knew. Danny crossed his arms over his chest, feeling very self-conscious. "Someone was definitely watching," he explained. "The brick's over there," he added, having not moved it from its spot on the floor.

"Competition's getting heavy," Mac noted. "No one was hurt?"

"No, we're all okay. It missed Xander's head by about this much," Lindsay replied, holding her fingers an inch or so apart.

"Could anyone you compete against have anything to do with this?" Mac said. "Scare tactics?"

Annalise and Xander looked at each other. "The dance world is very competitive," Annalise said, "but I don't think anyone would go this low."

"Okay, then my next question-do either of you have any enemies? Old partners, dance school friends, exes?"

The two looked at each other again. Finally, Xander spoke. "I broke up with a girlfriend a couple weeks ago. It didn't end well," he explained.

"Could she be the one leaving the notes for Annalise?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you have anything she wrote for you, so we can compare handwriting?" Lindsay asked him.

He shook his head. "No. I threw everything she gave me away."

Just then, Hawkes and Flack came upstairs. "The apartment across from here is clean," Hawkes said. "Not a footprint or fingerprint to be found."

"Well, this has definitely escalated," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, first it was notes, now it's a brick through the window. What'll it be next time?" Danny asked.

There was silence as everyone dreaded the unknown.

Flack finally broke the tension. "So when do we get to see Messer dance?" he demanded.

* * *


	4. Secrets and OverExposure!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Xander Reyes's girlfriend is Tanya McCallum, and she's been in California for two weeks," Flack reported. "Her mom and the dog confirmed it."

"The dog?" Hawkes asked him. Flack rolled his eyes.

"'Pookie has been playing with Tanie-Wanie, too, haven't you baby,'" Flack quoted, rolling his eyes. "Cripes, people and their dogs."

Hawkes laughed, ignoring the death glare from Flack. "The competition is tonight, Flack," he said. "And we're nowhere closer to having any suspects."

"I say it's someone that'll be on the dance floor," Flack said. "At a Latin competition, there are ten couples on the floor. With the faster dances, especially the samba and cha cha, there's plenty of moving around, plenty of opportunities for something to go down."

He caught Hawkes' amused look. "What?" he asked.

"Exactly _why_ do you know so much about Latin dancing?" Hawkes asked him curiously.

Flack shrugged. "I can only watch ESPN recaps for so long. The competitions are on late at night. Some nights I get home from work-you know, forget this. I don't have to tell you anything," he said.

Hawkes smirked. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he said.

"What secret?" Stella asked as she came out into the hallway. "I could use some juicy ones, the McDermott case is kicking my butt."

Hawkes and Flack exchanged looks. "Nothing," Hawkes finally said with a smile. "I'll be in DNA if anyone needs me." He disappeared, leaving a very confused Stella with a very annoyed Flack.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not."

Lindsay rocked back and forth in her chair. "Oh, come on, Danny. It looks _hot_," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not helpin', Montana."

Lindsay surveyed the black pants and the tight yellow shirt. "It could be worse," she pointed out. "At least yours isn't cut down the middle like Xander's."

Danny looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, I guess it could be worse. Not too much worse, though."

Lindsay came up behind him. "You get to watch me shake it in this thing," she said, stepping up next to him in the low-cut, barely-there yellow dress. It was V-cut low in the front, and there was just enough material around her hips to suggest there was a dress. The skirt was high-cut, almost to her waist, and the shimmery yellow material fell in two pieces in front and back. "At least you'll have some dignity."

He smiled. "Yeah, I gotta say, that's one good thing that'll come out of this night," he said. He ran a hand down her back. "Do you get to keep the dress?"

She hit him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

Annalise and Xander came in, followed by Mac and Stella. Stella gushed over Lindsay's dress, while Mac couldn't help but shake his head at Danny's costume. This was taking some _serious_ getting used to. He briefly wondered if Danny would see the department shrink after all this...

"Okay, folks, here's the plan," Mac outlined. "Stella and I will escort the four of you to the competition, but from there, Danny and Lindsay, you're on your own. You'll have backstage and on the floor."

"No problem, Mac," Lindsay said confidently.

Danny had nodded that he'd heard Mac's plan, but had drifted over to the wall and was leaning against it, breathing deep. Stella came over. "Hey. You all right?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'm good."

"You've gone undercover before," she reminded him. "You and Lindsay both."

He shrugged. "No, I'm not worried about that. I can handle the 'cop' part of this job."

"So then what's eating you?"

He looked at Stella. "I think I'm gonna forget the steps," he said seriously.

Stella was floored. "Excuse me?"

Danny looked up, a grin stretching across his face. "Had ya going, though," he said.

She smacked him in the back of the head. "Danny, you dork," she said. "Get your priorities in order, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, make sure you go check out the CSI:NY Fanfiction Awards forum and nominate your favorites! There's a bunch of categories to nominate in, so yes, exercise your right to vote! :)**

**Also- puhlease review this story?**


	5. Nervous, but Not from Dancing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"If you don't stop staring, I'm going to hit you in the back of the head like Stella did-again," Lindsay threatened. They were backstage at the Latin championship, and Danny was having a hard time keeping his focus...on the case, anyway.

"Sorry, Montana," Danny apologized. He turned his attention to her. "You get out of those sweats, and you'll have my full attention."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. She looked over to where Xander and Annalise were getting ready for the first dance of the night. Annalise caught her eye in the mirror and waved. Lindsay smiled back. She unzipped her jacket and tossed it into her duffel bag, then hung the other two dresses she was wearing for the night on a bar. Danny was tying on his shoes for the samba. Lindsay pinned her bangs back and started applying makeup. Danny couldn't help but stare. She grinned. "You want some eyeliner, too, Messer?"

"Looks better on you," Danny replied easily. His eyes drifted back onto the floor, looking for anyone suspicious. Mac and Stella were convinced that Annalise's stalker was someone in the competition, someone trying to get an edge up. His eyes fell upon a decidedly _not_-Latin couple. She had blonde hair that was almost white, that fell straight off her head and down to her waist. His hair was black and almost matched hers, except it was shoulder-length. And every now and then, he caught them looking over at Xander and Annalise.

_Keep them in mind_, he decided. "Montana, I'm gonna go get our numbers," he said. "Of course, I'm not too sure where we're gonna pin it on that dress of yours."

This time, she did hit him. He rubbed the back of his head as he wandered over to the table to pick up their numbers. He spotted theirs, picked them up, and then turned and ran directly into Mr. UnLatin. "Sorry," Danny apologized.

"Stay out of my way," he ordered him. Danny was taken aback. He came over to Xander. "Hey, who's the guy over there?" he asked the professional.

Xander glanced over. "That's Anthony Samson," he explained. "His partner Dianne is the woman in white." He rolled his eyes. "They have matching hair tonight, how cute."

Danny grinned- Xander was starting to grow on him. "Are they big competition?" he asked.

"Not really. They're good, though. I think they're seated sixth or seventh in the rankings right now?"

"Hmmm. Got it. Thanks," Danny said.

"Danny," Xander called after him. Danny turned. "Good luck," Xander said. He nodded to Anthony and Dianne. "You could take them out there," he noted.

"Thanks," Danny nodded back. He glanced over at Anthony, and then made his way back to Montana. "Hey, so Xander thinks-" he froze.

Lindsay stood up in the yellow dress and heels. Her hair was swept to one side and pinned back and her makeup looked perfect. Danny couldn't finish his sentence. "Damn," he managed.

Lindsay blushed. "Yeah, let's hope I can move in this thing," she shrugged it off.

"You look amazing," Danny told her. The two stared at each other for a few moments. "Uh, here's your number," Danny said. "Want me to pin it on for you?"

"Sure," Lindsay spun around. Danny had been right, it was hard to find a place to pin the number. The dress had a halter top and a bare back, but Danny managed to find a spot near the small of Lindsay's back. "I'm not feelin' you up, Montana," he said. Though damn, it was tempting.

"Will the following couples please report to the floor for the samba-" the announcer's voice boomed behind them. Danny and Lindsay both jumped at the sound. "This is it," Lindsay whispered. "Keep your eyes out."

"No problem. This is just old-fashioned police work," Danny said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes as their numbers were called to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, and now the fun starts. Does Danny know all his steps? Can Lindsay move in that dress? And the most important question, of course, is can they place in the competition? (just kidding.)**


	6. Action on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note: I apologize for there not being much dancing. Believe me, I wish I could write a decent dance scene, but my ballroom knowledge is limited to what I see on "Dancing With the Stars."**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Did you see anything unusual?" Mac asked Danny as Danny shed his samba costume backstage. Stella and Flack had their eyes on Annalise and Xander, who were on the floor for the paso doble, the one dance of the night that Danny and Lindsay weren't in.

Danny shook his head. "No. Not even the Latin Creepy Couple were suspicious." He tossed the one-piece yellow and black number aside. He realized he was standing in his boxers, black socks and dance shoes in front of his boss. "Mac, not gonna lie to you, this is kinda disturbing."

Mac took it in stride. "Trust me, I'm not looking."

Danny pulled a pair of black pants and a blue shirt from the garment bag. "I think something's gonna happen during the cha-cha, Mac," he said. "It's faster, more movement...more opportunity."

"We've got your back," Mac promised him.

"Great." Danny pulled the shirt over his head. "You know, that first dance wasn't so bad. I mean, I screwed up a few things, but other than that the pace and flow weren't half bad. Couple of heel leads, maybe-"

He caught Mac looking at him amusedly. "Sorry, Mac," Danny said, turning red.

Mac held his hands up. "Hey, Hawkes was right," he shrugged. "You really _have_ turned into Mr. Suave Ballroom. Even some of the lab techs have noticed you hold yourself a little differently now."

"Mac, I'm getting a complex, please stop talking."

* * *

_And one, two, chachacha...spin...chachacha...One more minute_, Lindsay Monroe reminded herself. She didn't like her costume for this dance, the thing was too 'painted on'- the dress was so tight. At least it was more proper than the samba dress-_But I might ask if I can keep that one, Danny seemed to like it_. She and Danny spun in unison and then Lindsay cha-cha'd around him, one hand on his shoulders. She caught his eye as she came around, and he winked at her. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe it-but he was _enjoying_ this!

The cha-cha ended, and still nothing unusual had happened. Danny took Lindsay's hand and led her off the floor. "I didn't see anything," he said. "And we're on the final dance."

"I'll be back," Lindsay said. "Don't worry, Danny, we'll get them." She grabbed her dress off the rack, leaving Danny alone. Danny switched into the green longsleeved shirt and white pants. He tied on his shoes and looked around. _It's the rhumba, the slowest dance_, he thought. _Costumes too tight-for us guys anyway-to hide any weapon. The women though...dresses are a little looser. Not by much_- "Hello," Danny whispered as Lindsay came across the room. The green rhumba dress had one long sleeve, and cut straight across her chest. The sides were lace-up, and the skirt flared just above her knees. She'd left her hair down for this one.

"I think I like this one the best," he told her.

"Even better than the samba dress?"

"Ten times more," he said. He grinned. "Screw solving the case, I want to win the rhumba category."

* * *

The couples were on the floor for the final dance. Don Flack had been shocked into silence two routines ago with Danny's samba. Never again would he accuse Danny of being an athletic ape or a big muscled dope jock. He was very impressed. He'd also been pretty impressed by the women's costumes.

His eyes drifted down to the floor as the notes began to play for the rhumba. It was a slower dance. "There's Danny and Lindsay," Hawkes noted, sitting next to him. "Damn, Linds looks great."

Flack gaped at her dress. "No more Montana cowgirl," he replied. "Hell, I'd pay good money to be Messer right now," he added as Danny dipped her and slowly swung her around his waist.

Hawkes grinned. "This is so wrong," he said.

* * *

Down on the floor, Danny was seriously enjoying himself. He was sure Flack would give him hell later- _The rhumba's all about sex and gettin' it on, no wonder you're so good at it, Messer_. But Danny didn't care. It was all worth it right now. The song was almost over, and still no sign of anything amiss.

And then he caught it. "Linds, there's a girl comin' down the center aisle. Think that's our mystery stalker," he said as he spun her out. Lindsay looked, saw the woman. "Oh yeah, woman on a mission," Lindsay said as Danny brought her back against his chest. "She's head right for Annalise and Xander, too. Spin me out again."

"That's not-" Danny blinked as he let her go. Lindsay spun across the dance floor until she was right in the path of the would-be attacker. Security was coming, but they weren't gonna make it. Lindsay steadied herself as the girl flew at her, determined to go _through_ Lindsay to get to Annalise and Xander. Lindsay crouched and used the girls' momentum to flip her onto her back.

The girl dropped. The music stopped. It was over.


	7. Tradin' the Badge for Ballroom?

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Our suspect's name is Taylor Black," Flack explained to Danny and Lindsay later. He turned to Xander and Annalise. "Name ring a bell?"

"She's a fan," Xander said. "She probably would bill herself our 'Number One' fan, I guess. But I've never seen anything hostile from her before."

"But I have," Annalise said. "Xander, you remember her. She got snubbed at a meet-and-greet session because we were late for our flight out." She looked at Xander. "Apparently, we really upset her." She shook her head. "But enough to try to hurt one of us and make us lose? All for a lost autograph and picture?"

Flack rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand celebrities _or_ their crazed fans." He looked at Lindsay. "Nice collar, Monroe,"

Lindsay grinned. "Not bad for a girl in a dress?"

"No, not bad for anybody. Watching you do it in that dress, though, that was a perk," Flack said.

"Watch it, buddy," Danny shot back. Flack only grinned as he walked away.

A judge tapped Danny on the shoulder. "I have good news for you," he said. "I realize you are undercover detectives," he explained in a cultured British accent, "but at the time the music stopped, we had placed you in fourth place."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Are you saying we got fourth in that category?"

He nodded. "You did."

Lindsay looked at Danny in surprise. Danny's mouth formed an _o_. "I, ah, we can't accept it," he said finally. "I, we want to, believe me, but we just can't." He looked at Lindsay again, in utter surprise.

"Must be that natural grace of yours," was all Lindsay could choke out.

"I understand," the judge said. "If you two ever tire of police work, you could have a career in ballroom. A few year's worth of practices...and you might get first." With that, he walked away.

Lindsay turned to Danny. "Did he just really say that?"

"He did," Danny said in shock. "Wow."

"Hey, Danny, tradin' in the blues for ballroom shoes?" Hawkes called out as he passed by them.

"Shut up," Danny yelled back.

* * *

A few hours later, Taylor Black had confessed to everything. The case was wrapped up. Danny met Lindsay by the elevator. "That was tough," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked, confused. "She caved under Flack ridiculously fast. That interrogation was no fun at all."

"Not that part, Montana," Danny said as he pressed the elevator button. "The dancing part. But as much as I may get hasseled, I'm going to miss it a little."

"Yeah? Which part?" Lindsay asked. "The sore muscles, the blisters?"

"No," he said seriously. "Not getting to dance with you. I've turned back into an 'athletic ape' as Flack put it."

The elevator dinged, and Danny gestured for Lindsay to go in first.

There was silence all the way to ground level. And then as they headed for the subway, Lindsay said, "We never did get to finish our rhumba."

"No, we didn't," Danny agreed. Then he smiled. "But it's early yet."

She was glad he'd caught on. "Maybe we could go back to your place, tear up your hardwood," she suggested.

Danny grinned. "I could sure use the practice." He wrapped an arm around her as they descended to the platform. "How about we try for a first-place performance?" he asked her.

Lindsay smiled as she unzipped her duffel bag. Danny could just see the material of the yellow dress she'd worn for the rhumba. "I got to keep them," she whispered. "I have the green one, too," she added. "Which would you prefer?"

The subway doors slid closed behind them as Danny whispered in her ear, "None of the above."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: And there you have it. And just in time for tonight's DWTS. Watch the guys tonight and picture Danny :D. Go check out the CSI:NY Fanfic award forum, nominate your favorites!**


End file.
